A Lifetime Arrangement
by Moolak
Summary: Maya and her mother move down South for a better life. Whatever came after those specific 9 days of rushed, uncared for planning is meant to last a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First and foremost, I'd like to say I got this idea after reading Mulansmulaa's Get a wife- big up to this duck of whom I know in real life haha**

 **Check out her story. OBVIOUSLY after you check out mine ;)**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own GMW. Obviously. If i did own it, i wouldn't be writing fanfictions of my own series...**

 **Chapter 1**

"Maya, honey, unpack your things. I bet we're having all this bad karmel pushed on us because of religion," Katy stated, exasperated. Maya rolled her eyes at her mom and starts unpacking, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

"Mom, it's pronounced karma and I doubt karma has anything got to do with Christianity."

Basically, Katy, Maya's mother has a little take on their lifestyle choices being based around religion. Katy seemed to be having a lot of bad luck lately and since being in touch with the lord himself, she found that she'd been slowly getting her life on track. So she decided that her and Maya move down south to a religion oriented town called "Ahmsville" to get in touch with themselves, God and fix their poor lifestyles.

"Stop being such a know-it-all Maya. Oh how I wish you tried harder for your high school diploma… You could've easily gotten into college!" Katy sighed, taking off her white and pink bandana and wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Mom, my dream surrounded the arts, not academia. You even said so yourself, science and all that aren't dreams; those are professions and I had a dream. I just feel that it fizzled somewhere along with my inspiration," Maya responded, then blowing the dust off of the old dining table they got given as part of the offer. She coughed, dust scratching her throat.

"Could've still gone to college for the Arts," Katy retorted, picking up more boxes and then walking into her room. The house only had one floor. It was seemingly temporary house. They felt that they should only spend a little while here, so they could improve their lifestyles, fix it permanently and then move back up to New York so they could live in peace and harmony within their natural habitats.

The door bell started ringing. Maya wiped her hands on her jeans and walked towards the door.

"Mom I got it!" She yelled back. She opened the door and saw a brown haired girl with a mischievous smile and a neat ponytail.

"Howdy. Welcome to Ahmsville. Here are some natural, homemade biscuits. All the ingredients are locally bought and made and I welcome you," the girl recited, her smile growing wider. She stuck out her hand for Maya to shake but Maya was hesitant.

"Uh sorry, I think I'll have to pass on that. I've just been cleaning. Thank you though."

"No worries," The brunette girl replied. She held onto a piece of her dress on each side with both hands and slightly lifted it up, doing a courtesy.

"Hi. I'm Missy Bradford. I live just across the street," She states, pointing to the big house across the road. Maya attempts to do what she does and fails, scratching the back of her head.

"Yup I can't do that. I'm Maya Hart. This is my mother Katy Hart," Maya said as her mother appeared and loomed over her shoulder.

"Why I never! Who's this cutie at the door Maya? Did you make a new friend? How old are you dear?" Katy shot, sticking out her hand over Maya's shoulder for Missy to shake. Missy shook it firmly and laughed, nodding.

"Howdy Ms Hart. I'm Missy and I'm 20 years old," She answered. Katy looked back and forth at the two.

"Wow. You guys look around the same age. Maya's actually 22. She looks about 16 right?" Katy said, laughing. Maya nudged her mother a little annoyed and Missy smiled.

"Yes Ms Hart, she does look very young. Do you attend college Maya?" Missy asked. Maya shook her head.

"This one here believes in corporate greed whilst I say it's an INVESTMENT," Katy emphasised. Maya sighed; face palming with her free hand and then pulling a disgusted face, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Now gimme those Maya, how about you come on in Missy? Let's have those cute biscuits and milk and a nice long chat."

Missy shook her head.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I need to head back home. I haven't finished my household duties yet and mother would get really mad at me. Maybe next time?" She said. Katy and Maya nodded, waving the girl goodbye.

The girl stopped dead in her tracks and jogged back.

"We have church everyday here in Ahmsville and I encourage you guys to come. Free coffee and cookies too! It's on tonight at 6.30pm. Maya do you have a man you're going to marry?"

Maya choked.

"No…" She honestly admitted.

"Well join A-ville's match up service. They'll set you up with someone you're suitable with and you'll get married. You'll only see them on your wedding day so it's a bit exciting! There's been a 100% pass rate too! Please attend my wedding on Friday!" Missy blabbed on, blushing and covering her face. Maya smiled sheepishly and nodded.

Maya locked the door and took off her bandana, her fresh bangs lying on her forehead, just above her lashed. She shook her head as her mother smiled, a glint in her eye.

"Lord so help YOU mother if you dare sign me for this stupidity…" Maya hissed warning her mother. Katy waved her hand in a shooing motion and disappeared off into the bathroom. Maya stared at their empty livingroom.

Were their lives ever going to get better?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'd like to say by the time I actually upload this, this story will be completed/ I'll be well into the story line. You'll just have to wait for updates. I'll be posting chapters every Wednesday and Saturday.**

 **Chapter 2**

After their brief cleaning, Katy and Maya had dressed into some semi-formal attire. Maya wore a navy skater dress that hovered above her knees and some medium inch white heels. She tied her hair back into a low ponytail with her voluminous curls still visible underneath the hair tie. She wore minimal makeup to look smart. Katy wore a black skirt that cinches in at the waist and is mid-calf length and a white, long sleeve blouse tucked in. She had a church hat on with her hair tied up.

They caught up to Missy and her family who were ahead.

"Hi there Ms Hart and Maya. You look great," She stressed, smiling as she checked out their clothing. Missy's mother turned around and greeted them.

"How do you do Ms Hart? Missy has told me all about you! I'm Amelia Jones Bradford" She said. Missy clearly got her looks from her mother. Amelia shook Katy and Maya's hands and then proceeded to pull her teenage son. He had a massive curly afro and seemed mesmerised by Maya.

"Mom. You're making me look uncool infront of Maya," He hissed. She smacked his arm.

"Boy would you stop pestering me and your sister and head off with the men into the mens section of the chapel? You tire me," She whispered back sternly. The boy straightened out his suit and walked off. Missy giggled.

"Sorry about Matthew. He's a hormonal teenager," Missy said, laughing. Katy and Amelia seemed to walk off ahead- they looked like twins with the matching outfits. Maya, however looked a bit different compared to most of the girls her age. She noticed that as soon as she walked in, all the women looking at her. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down, trying to engage in a conversation with Missy. Missy put her finger on her lip and told Maya to be quiet as the Pastor gave a lecture and recitation of part of the bible.

* * *

Maya's eyelids were drooping a little until the pastor pointed her out.

"YOU! Stand. You are a newcomer within Ahmsville," He stated with his booming, monotonous voice.

"Yes sir," She replied back, glad that the only skin visible were her arms. All eyes were glued to her.

"What brings you to Ahmsville and it's church?" He asked. The people started whispering until the pastor told them all to be quiet.

"To live a better life and have a better lifestyle sir. I wanted to be more in touch with God too sir," She replied. The pastor started off the slow clap and everyone was clapping until he abruptly stopped the clapping and continued with the lecture.

* * *

The lecture had finished at 9pm and Maya was feeling exhausted. She started rubbing her shoulders due to the cold as Missy and her blonde friend approached her.

"The Pastor almost caught you red-handed sleeping! He only calls someone out when he knows they aren't paying attention," Missy explained, grinning. Maya sighed and smiled a little.

"Can't the pastor be... more exciting?" She mumbles as Missy chats animatedly with her blonde friend. Maya walks up to her mother who seems to be fitting fine with the older bunch.

"Oh hey honey, greet these wonderful ladies! This is Mrs Firth, Mrs Woods and Mrs Hands," She stated. Maya shook their hands and felt them glaring at her outfit and her legs. She walked off and sat on a bench near the church doors. She felt someone sit next to her.

"Exhausted newcomer?" He asks, his voice sounding fairly deep compared to the pastor. The pastor was the only male voice Maya heard in this town so far other than Missy's younger teenage brother who didn't seem to fully break his voice yet.

"Yeah. Pastor couldn't sound more enthusiastic?" She asked, turning to the man. He shook his head.

"Not a nice way to start by talking crap about the pastor to his own son huh?" He asked, flashing a smile at her. His brown hair was full and slicked back, his million dollar smile glaring her. His chocolate coloured eyes pierced. He seemed well dressed, quite young and intelligent.

"I'm Charlie Gardner," He states. He doesn't hold out his hand for her to shake as they usually did. She didn't mind though.

"Maya Hart," She replied. She felt everyone's eyes on her and Charlie so she got up and said her goodbye, walking off.

Missy ran up to her.

"Oh my God, you actually spoke to Charlie Gardner? I know he's really handsome but he's a no go zone. He's already married anyway," She stated.

"Honestly, I wouldn't ever go for him anyway. He seems like bad news," She reassured Missy, turning back to look at him. Missy tapped her foot on the ground.

"Maya, I mean it. Pastors always have one messed up child and he's that one," She warned, pointing at him.

What Maya didn't want to admit was the one that actually caught her attention was the diligently praying blonde haired guy who sat at the front pew on the men's side that only looked at her once. His green eyes pierced right through her soul. She looked around to see if he was there but it was as if he was never present, his presence vanishing into thin air. She sighed as Missy grumbled about what happens to adulterous females, but Maya knew she would never stoop that low.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I might do like a side story of Riley Matthews to explain what's going on in her life and make that into a fanfiction of it's own. She'll appear in future chapters lol.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Church was really fun and interesting! It's a good thing that they were starting the bible from the beginning and how the earth and heavens were created," Katy gushed, placing her hat on the now clean table. The house was small and they had managed to get most of the cleaning done before church. Maya took off her heels and rubbed her feet a little as she sat on the small, old sofa.

"Never wearing anything called decent in New York here ever again. Those eyes were oogling me like I was flashing my vagina," Maya said. Katy gasped.

"Young lady I will not be having any of that language in this household," Katy scolded. Maya smirked and apologised, not very sincere at that.

"But seriously mom, I know my legs look really long and I've only just gotten used to seeing them but those ladies were all making a fuss and talking… poop about me," Maya said, hesitantly saying the word poop. Katy shook her head.

"Oh nonsense! They invited us to a massive barbeque tomorrow and all the townsfolk will be there!" Katy enthusiastically countered. Maya sighed.

"But mom, I have to unpack all my paintings…" She moaned. Katy shook her head.

"Honey, this isn't New York were everyone minds their own businesses and rarely get offended. This is Ahmsville, a Southern town of whom every single person is interlinked. Now how would that make us look if we didn't bother turning up for the barbeque?"

Maya groaned and ate the microwavable food her mother just heated up and cleaned up before going to sleep.

* * *

Barbecue time was nigh and Maya picked out her floor length, plain black bohemian type dress and didn't bother with makeup. She let her hair down. She put on some black sandals and rushed off after her mother. Missy's family seemed to be hosting the party.

"Come on up Maya! They're about to square-dance," Missy yelled, a glass of juice in her hand. She was laughing and cheering on the women's side of the crowd as the men stood on the other side, all the square dancers in the middle.

Everyone seemed to be yelling, clapping and cheering and that got Maya into the mood. That was until Charlie had appeared in the line and requested a dance with her. All the cheering and clapping stopped. A strawberry blonde haired girl emerged from the women's crowd and stood in front of Maya.

"You are actually disgusting. How dare you seduce my man when he's married? You witch!" The girl screeched and shoved Maya. Maya shoved her back.

"Oh shut up. Your dog of a husband keeps pestering me. Why don't you blame him instead?" Maya hissed back, for only the girl's ears to hear. The girl screamed and tried to push Maya but a blonde guy came and dragged the girl away. Maya stood firm although her face red from embarrassment. She sighed as the tension faded and the dancing resumed.

"Don't mind them, she's overly protective and he's just overly friendly. He hasn't actually cheated on his wife before, the strong point in their relationship is jealousy," a spectacled girl stated. She stuck out her hand for Maya to shake.

"Hi, I'm Isadora Smackle. That crazy girl that got dragged away is my cousin Nora," She said.

"Hi, I'm Maya and thank you," She replied, shaking her hand.

"Who was the guy who pulled her away then? The blonde guy with the green eyes..." Maya asked, building up the small talk. Isadora smiled knowingly.

"He's not from around here either… Not entirely sure who he is. He's rarely seen so nobody has any information on him other than him being a lawyer. He's the next town's new lawyer apparently," Isadora answered. Maya nodded.

Katy came running up to Maya, pulling her arm and pulled her away from the crowd.

"Guess what? I've hooked you up with the pastor's son!" She squealed. Maya looked at her in confusion.

"Impossible. He's married," She says monotonously. Katy rolls her eyes.

"Not that one, his OTHER son," She says. She smiles and starts waving Maya's hand all over the place in excitement.

It took a moment for it to sink in for Maya. She shrugged off her mother and left the party, stomping home. First the adultery insinuation and now this arranged bullcrap. Maya was seething and she couldn't wait to give her mother a piece of her mind.

* * *

Maya sat on the sofa, waiting for her mother to return. She stood up, her argumentative self ready.

"Mother, I believe you have wronged me. I never ever once said I wanted to get married and how can you even DO such a thing?"

"Maya, honey. I'm your mother. I can't let you stay single forever. I mean, you've never even had a boyfriend before! Besides, this boy is very smart and he's really handsome. I know you'd like him," She nudged. Maya wasn't in the mood to mess around.

"Can't you nullify this contract? It isn't a contract is it? How come it doesn't need my consent?" Maya asked. Katy smirked.

"Within this town, you need the consent of only your parents for marriage. If I say you have to get married, you must get married. It's a contract."

"How on earth can this barbaric, backwards city last then? And how could you do this to me?" Maya yelled, her chest heaving. Katy shook her head.

"Honey, the modern stuff doesn't work. Besides, you're a chaste girl and this town follows tradition and the bible to the core and look at the marriage success rate! Noone's ever divorced here or committed adultery," Katy said, smiling encouragingly, dodging the last question Maya asked.

"That's because these people believe in the commandments of the Lord and it's common sense really. Mom… I really don't want to do this. I'm not ready," Maya begged. Katy shook her head, adamant.

"I'm not torturing you for no reason. I'm making a life for you because you _failed to make your own_ and you promised that if you didn't achieve anything within 3 years, you'd let me take over. This is me taking over and _you swore an oath_. I think you're ready baby girl and I have a feeling I've found the one for you. His face SCREAMS 'Property of Maya Hart' honestly. Oh, and he's some extreme eye-candy. A little older than you though. Wish I could find a hunk like that…" Katy lectured and then zoned out.

Maya retreated to her room and locked herself in, sulking.

"Maya honey, we've got church on first thing in the morning and then we're going to the Bradfords to help Missy with her wedding on the day after," Katy yelled. Maya threw her pillow at the door and screamed into her duvet.

"Oh why was I so stupid, naive and ambitious enough to swear an oath…" Maya mumbled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Church had finished and Maya was exhausted. She didn't sleep well after that whole ordeal with her mother. She should just elope right?

Wrong. She couldn't bring herself to leave her defenceless mother. Her mother would have cracked if not for her and if she just packed her bags, despite not having anywhere to go and left, her mother would probably be wheeled off to the mental asylum and she'd have to live with that guilt forever.

Anyway, Maya yawned as Missy was chatting to her.

"You're coming over to mine right? I want you to check out my wedding dress. I feel as if you're not a snake and wouldn't tell anyone about what it would look like," Missy whispered. Missy's blonde haired friend came and asked if she could check out the dress.

"I'd love to but you remember what happened with Dorothy Green a couple of years back when her best friend told the whole village about her dress and nobody was that impressed on the wedding day? I'm not going to let that happen to me. I'm so sorry. I hope you understand," Missy said.

The blonde haired girl frowned and nodded, dragging her feet. Missy pulled Maya's arm and broke off into a sprint, running to her house. She unlocked the large door that was about the size of her small home and led her up the spiralling, classy stairs and into her princess themed bedroom. Maya's mouth dropped when she saw Missy's room. A princess bed and a massive window with the windowsill cushioned, a couch and a massive wardrobe with a massive body sized mirror.

"Wow. Your room is amazing," Maya whispered. Missy smiled at the comment and picked up the pink box on her bed. It had white ribbon and a bow on it.

"The dress arrived this morning. I hope the tailor lady got the design right…" Missy said, crossing her fingers. Maya smiled at her nervousness.

"What are you waiting for? Try it on," Maya said, turning around.

"Oh no, wait downstairs! I want to make a grand entrance," Missy replied, pushing her out of the room. Maya walked down the stairs and stood not too far from the staircase and not too far from the front door. Missy's younger brother, mother and Katy had arrived.

"Good afternoon Maya, I bet Missy dragged you and couldn't wait to show you the dress!" Amelia said. Maya nodded.

"She hasn't shown me yet. She told me to wait downstairs," Maya stated.

"Ooh I can't wait to see how she'll look though! You're daughter is a very beautiful girl so I bet she can pull off anything," Katy gushed to Missy's mother Amelia. Amelia smiled, playfully slapping Katy's arm and saying 'Stop it'.

* * *

Maya's phone started buzzing and she picked it up, turning to face away from everyone else.

"Hello?"

"Maya it's me Riley! Guess what? My hamster video got viral and so famous that I'm gonna be on a new show! It's called-" Riley started but paused when she heard a scream.

"Maya what was that noise?" She asks, worried.

"Riles? Could you call me back tomorrow? There's a bit of a crisis."

"Uh… Sure."

Maya put the phone down and saw Missy sticking her head from the top of the staircase.

"I really hate it. I look terrible!" Missy wailed. Maya shook her head.

"Honey, just come down," Amelia insisted.

"No mother I absolutely can't! I feel like I've been cursed with this awful dress," Missy yelled.

"Missy, please come downstairs. Let me see what the dress looks like and we could get it fixed?" Maya asked. Missy slowly walked down the stairs and the dress really was a horrid sight. All the measurements were correct but the sleeves were puffy, there were awkward bits of fabric layering which was unnecessary and frills. Missy looked like Little Bo peep but embezzled wedding dress edition. Missy was crying.

Matthew was laughing after he got over the initial shock but his mother slapped his head.

"Matthew, go feed the animals!" Amelia scolded her son, pushing him towards the kitchen and out of the back door. Maya circled the upset Missy.

"It's fixable…" Maya mumbled, looking her up and down. Missy looked hopeful.

"Is it really?" Missy sniffled. Maya nodded, smiling.

"Just get me some sewing essentials, a sewing machine and a measuring tape. I'll start on it right away," Maya reassured. Missy screamed in delight, jumping up and down.

"Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" She screamed, hugging Maya and jumping. Maya laughed and asked her to hurry up and get the essentials. Missy ran right away to get all the things she needed and helped take it to Maya's home. Maya measure Missy and asked her to leave the style and such to her because she knew what she was doing. Katy pushed a sobbing Missy out of the door who was too grateful and Maya went into her room, getting to work.

* * *

She stayed up all night getting it right and held up the masterpiece, hanging it on a hanger and zipping it up in a large plastic bag from one of her expensive dresses. Maya walked to the Bradfords and Amelia answered in her night gown, exhausted.

"Sorry for knocking on the door so late but I figured Missy would need this tomorrow morning," Maya said. Amelia's tired eyes woke up and she attempted to open the bag to check the dress. Maya stopped her.

"Don't worry. She'll look better than she ever has before," Maya whispered, winking. Amelia's eyes got watery and she hugged Maya, kissing her on the cheek.

"You're a God-send. God bless you Maya Hart. You are one of my own now," She whispers back. Amelia closes the door after watching Maya enter her own home and wipes away her teary eyes, wishing and hoping that Missy would love this dress and look great.

* * *

Maya was looking forward to the wedding tomorrow. It reminded her to ask Missy about the arrangements and how this all happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey readers! I may not be able to upload twice a week from now on as I will be SWAMPED with work from school. It's my final year and i want to get nice grades and do extremely well so I can show off to the teachers who were belittling me because of my slightly poor grades last year... Let's all work hard. I'll keep you guys in the light if I do REALLY well haha which I plan to and having 9am to 5pm lessons every single day will take a toll on me.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5**

Maya wore minimal makeup today; just some mascara, some tone evening foundation and a nude pink lipstick. She had her hair down in her signature, beautiful curls and wore a just-under-knee length light pink chiffon dress. She paired her outfit with a small black shoulder bag with a thin gold chain and some black heels. She was fixing her mother's hair.

"Honestly mom, you've been alive for so long but you can't use a damn curler," Maya groaned. Katy smacked Maya's thigh.

"Oh hush. Stop being so prissy and curl my hair. All you know is how to work modern stuff but can you work an old fashioned oven?" Katy retorted. Maya rolled her eyes.

"Did you roll your eyes at me? I felt it honey and don't you dare get brave with me," Katy scolded. Maya sighed, curling the last strand and then switched off the curler.

"Done. Hurry up and get dressed mom. The wedding has already started," Maya hissed. Katy got up from Maya's bedroom floor and ran into her room, taking 5 minutes to change. She wore Maya's royal blue coloured heels paired with a blue and white dress. Katy had a great hourglass figure for an older woman. Katy had turned her hair into a half updo, letting the bottom of her hair stay down. She put on minimal make up also and they ran towards the church where everyone got married. Luckily, the wedding hadn't started yet.

"Maya, Katy, come sit here," Amelia mouthed, gesturing them to come with her hand. They hurried to the front of the pews and sat down, the crowd looking away from them and searching for the bride. The groom stood at the alter, all dressed up handsome with thick brown hair and a piercing steel grey stare. He was wearing a nice grey suit that brought out his eyes, a white shirt and a black skinny tie. He looked so smart yet nervous. The organ player started playing the tradition wedding tune as Missy appeared with her dad, arm in arm. She looked extremely beautiful with her hair up, the dress embezzled only on the chest area and flowing all the way to the floor and her veil on her hair trailing on the floor behind. She walked slowly with her father and smiled at Maya, blowing her a kiss as she passed the front pews and walked up the steps to stand next to her now to be husband.

* * *

The vow exchange was smooth and Missy was now 'Missy Bradford-Gardner'. She had married Charlie Gardner's slightly younger brother and was she glowing. She requested for Maya to see her during the reception and had a small chat with her.

"Thank you so much Maya! I'm so happy," She said, holding onto Maya's hands. Maya smiled at her and gave her a bear-hug, Missy ending up squeezing her.

"Woah, I can't breathe," Maya exaggerated and Missy let go, laughing.

"So... how does this whole thing work out? Do you date the person?" Maya asked.

"No. Your parents set up someone they think you'd really like but you can give hints before hand. I'm so glad I got the younger Gardner! He's so cute," Missy gushed, putting her hands on her cheeks and swaying.

"Can't you like refuse?" Maya enquired. Missy's hands dropped as well as her expression.

"No. You can't refuse. You can't really get a divorce either. The pastor himself will go do marriage counselling," Missy answered truthfully. Maya frowned.

"Why? Are you getting married?" Missy asks. Maya snapped out of her trance.

"Well… My mother said she's already set me up and she thinks I'm ready…" Maya admitted. Missy smiled knowingly at her.

"Actually, I'm the youngest to ever get married here. It's a risk my parents were willing to take. There has only been one other wedding recently but that was like a year and a half ago- that was Charlie Gardner's wedding but that's taboo. As much as it seems, people rarely get married because most of the population of this town is elderly people or people who haven't got many kids. So they're encouraging more and more young people to get married and pop out the grandkids."

Maya nodded, letting the information sink in, wanting to ask why Charlie's wedding was taboo.

"You do realise you only have 9 days to plan your wedding- from the moment your mother comes home screaming plan. It's tradition… It won't be too different from the one I'm having today though. Unless you can find a different venue?" Missy asked and then gets pulled by her father and mother for a family photo. They greet Maya and she smiled at them. She rubs her chin.

* * *

"Guess what Maya? It's time for you to start planning your wedding!" Katy came home singing. Maya had already had a shower and was towel drying her hair.

"I'll just have a church thing and I don't want a reception. I just want to get it over and done with," She mumbles. Katy giggles and stumbles to sit next to Maya. She starts twirling Maya's damp hair with her finger.

"Aw but I want my baby girl to have the celebration of her life. You're going to like him, I swear! I can't tell you his name though. Tradition and for blessings," Katy stirred, giggling occasionally. Maya sighed and steadied her mother up. Katy resembled a drunk when she was full and she tended to be very sluggish.

"Mom, time for a shower. I'll leave water on your bed side for tomorrow since you'll probably feel sick from stuffing yourself. You'll probably wake up feeling worse than dog crap with the amount of dairy products you ate," She states. Katy cheers and starts laughing, walking towards the bathroom as Maya hands her mother her pyjamas and a towel. Maya ends up retreating to her bedroom, thinking about her wedding ceremony which she has only 9 days to plan.


	6. Chapter 55

**Chapter 5.5**

"You know Maya, sooner or later, your mother is going to have 'the talk' with you," Riley stated through the phone. Maya sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"I think she should know that I probably learnt the talk back in middle school," Maya responded, Riley giggling on the other side of the phone.

"Maya, toots, I really gotta go. The set is getting annoyed at me. Look… I'm really sorry I can't make it. I have to be in 5 neighbouring states throughout the whole day. I'll see if I can fly all the way to Texas," Riley stated. Maya's face dropped. Who wouldn't be upset if their best friend couldn't make it to the wedding?

Katy knocked on Maya's bedroom door.

"Maya Penelope Hart, it's customs and manners to visit people just a few days after the wedding day. Aren't you going to visit Missy?"

Maya pulled herself in a casual mid calf length skirt because last time she tried introducing the concept of skinny jeans, the villagers told her to either adhere to the way of modesty and God or follow the devil and get rocks thrown at her until she changed. She obviously didn't want a bruised body because of the skinny jeans and her wedding was soon. She wore a plain white blouse, tucked in and took a shoulder bag.

* * *

She reached Missy's new home and was greeted by the husband.

"Hi. You're Maya Hart right? My wife's told me about you," He states, his voice kind of nasally yet deep. Maya nods, smiling at him.

"What are you standing there for Christopher? Let the poor girl in," Missy yelled in the background, seemingly from the kitchen. He smiled and stepped back, pointing Maya towards the kitchen. Maya walked slowly into the kitchen to see Missy with flour all over her, her hair a dishevelled mess.

"Wow, if anyone in New York saw you, they'd think you were about to have some hot sex until I came and you shoved flour on your face," Maya joked nudging her. Missy laughed but her face faltered a little and Maya's eyes widened.

"I'm leaving. Carry on, please," She says, kind of running towards the door. Missy's flour covered hands grab Maya's wrist.

"Oh no, honestly it wasn't like that. Please stay. Let me just clean up okay?"

Maya nodded as she sat on the sofa in the livingroom. It was quite strange as Christopher Gardner wasn't that much younger than herself yet had this nice place. Maya eyed the whole place. His family must be rich.

"If you're eyeing this place like 'how can such a young couple afford this?' then I'll tell you that this place is a gift from brother in law. Everything else, my husband paid for," Missy explained, wiping off the last bits of water from her hands.

"Oops, where are my manners? Would you like anything to drink?"

Maya shook her head, "No thanks Missy. I actually just came from my house and hand brunch."

Missy's eyebrows furrowed.

"Brunch? What's that?"

"Brunch is breakfast and Lunch merged into one," Maya answered. Missy nodded, smiling.

"New Yorkers always have something strange to say. You know one of my brother in laws has lived in New York. You'd probably get along well but I don't think I've ever actually seen him. My husband talks about him and so do his family but I don't think recall ever seeing him…"

"Anyway," Missy side tracked, "What we have to talk about is your plans and what you're wearing and who your bridesmaids will be and matron of honour etc."

"Nah, I don't think I'll be having any of the above. I'm just going to get married and move in. I'm not really looking forward to it," Maya said, shaking her head.

"But why! It's so fun, and the man you're getting married to agreed and he only agrees when he's interested," Missy stated, wriggling her eyebrows. Maya looked at her annoyed.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that boys have the right to agree and disagree?"

"Didn't anybody tell you? I also heard that if a boy makes you pregnant before marriage, he has to marry you. Apparently that was the case with-"Missy started but her voice died as soon as she heard foot steps coming towards the living room. Her husband walked in and she gave Maya a look, as if never to continue the conversation.

Christopher looked at Maya and Missy.

"Did I interrupt a private conversation?" He asked. Maya shook her head.

"It's just bad luck to talk about wedding stuff in the presence of men. You know those superstitions like how the groom can't see you in your wedding dress till the moment etc…" Maya blabbed on. Christopher just nodded.

"I'm just going to see Charlie now so you can stay here and chat with Maya unless you both want to see Bree?" he asked. Missy laughed at Maya's expression.

"Bree tried to fight Maya on the barbecue day my family was hosting," Missy mentioned and Christopher pulled an apologetic face.

"Honestly, it's fine. I just want to say one more thing to Missy before I leave…" Maya stated, staring at him till her understood.

"I'll be waiting outside," he said, catching on very quickly to what Maya wanted.

"Listen, I don't want ANY townspeople visiting me at all up until my wedding. I don't want to hear of them trying to throw me parties or force me into tradition. What I want in return for fixing up your wedding dress on your wedding day is silence," Maya commanded.

"Why would you bring up that incident when I'd do it for you for free?" Missy asked, smirking.

"Oh we both know your services aren't cheap. I've observed and noticed you're a jack of all trades. You're very useful Missy BUT, I'm only asking for this."

"Deal," Missy said, shaking Maya's outstretched hand.

* * *

Maya was very happy with the deal. Silence was all she wanted but with those townspeople causing her grief for her attire or personal taste, she'd do any favours in exchange for it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was the wedding day. It was so soon and Riley said that she couldn't make it. To be truthful, everything went by so fast and the rest of the Matthews said they couldn't make it. Maybe they didn't agree with it all and so they didn't turn up or maybe the really were on vacation in Australia, the other side of the world.

"Imagine Riles coming all the way down to Ahmsville to witness this wedding for only the marriage to end in shambles?" Maya muttered to herself as she washed off her hair mask in the shower. She turned off the shower and towel dries herself, putting on a white robe. She walked into her bedroom which had all the supplies she needed to get ready.

Maya didn't want this town's so called professionals- after seeing Missy's dress being far from what Missy asked for, Maya was sceptical. She decided that her main focus on the wedding was the wedding dress that she had designed and been making day and night for the past 9 days. She made it into perfection too.

"Maya, I'm going to come in with your breakfast, open the door please," Katy yelled from the other side of the door. Maya got up and unlocked the door, witnessing a tired looking yawning Katy.

"It's 4.30am. Why do I have to hear the shower and hairdryer so early in the morning?" Katy moaned, placing her breakfast on Maya's desk. Maya smiled at her mother's denseness.

"It's my wedding day today, remember?"

Katy's eyes were wide open at this point, hand covering her circle shaped mouth.

"Oh my Lord I've been planning this day mentally from since you were a little girl and I FORGOT! Baby girl, I'm so sorry. It's at noon right?" Katy apologised. Maya nodded.

"You may as well start getting ready. It's the next biggest day after a wedding for you- becoming a mother in law."

Katy ran into her room, fumbled some drawers open and ran straight into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Maya relaxed as she put a soothing, organic face mask on after blow-drying her hair and putting it into rollers. Maya started putting on some glittering moisturiser all over her body, kneading it in till her skin felt like butter. She put a shower cap on top of her almost done hair and washed her face, then massaged it till her face became really soft but subconsciously focusing on her lips. She was going to have a kiss on her wedding day and it'd be her first one too.

"Maya, have you seen the heat protectant?" Katy yelled from her room.

"It's in my room on the floor," Maya yelled back. She left the bathroom and Katy appeared before her, heading into her room. She seemed to have a sheet mask on.

"Mom, it's right here," Maya said, picking it up from the other side of the room which Katy was at. Katy laughed and snatched the bottle from Maya's hand and rushed.

* * *

It was only 9am and all Maya had to do was fix her hair and makeup. She leisurely took her time. She applied makeup that enhanced and perfected her beauty and her hair in a gorgeous, yet simply updo with the front of her hair cascading down, framing her face. She tried on her wedding dress for the first time and smiled at her talent.

Katy stormed into the room and saw the perfected version of Maya, as Maya was putting on her long veil.

"Oh my, my baby girl is all grown up…" Katy babbled with teary eyes. Her broken voice started to affect Maya.

"I haven't even looked in the mirror properly yet," Maya admitted, smoothing out her dress.

"Oh honey, you don't even need to look. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life!" Katy gushed. She smeared her makeup a little with the tear wiping.

"Darn it Maya now I need to do my make up all over," Katy joked, picking up the make-up removing wipes. Maya smiled. She twirled in her wedding dress once and sat down on her bed, praying for a smooth marriage and wedding.

* * *

Maya had only now realised the fundamentals of walking down the isle. She didn't have a father, or an uncle or any male relatives.

"Mother, me no have a papi," Maya panicked. Katy went into panic mode as the car picked them up. Katy's eyes flashed and she told the driver to stop before even moved the car.

"I'm getting Matthew, he's the closest thing to family you got here," Katy announced.

"No he's not," Maya yelled after Katy as Katy ran, storming into the house and getting the pubescent boy into the car. He sheepishly smiled at Maya as he was squished between her and Katy.

"Hey Maya," He said, his voice finally reaching the cracked stage. His eyes opened wide.

"My voice has FINALLY cracked! Yes, I AM a man," He yelled. Maya covered her ears with her hands.

"Okay MAN, please do not embarrass me when you're walking me down the isle. I'll kick your just turned man ass," Maya hissed. The boy gulped as the car turned into the venue.

* * *

Maya wore a long white cape that had a massive hood to cover her dress and hair. They scooted into the back room where the bride usually gets ready.

"Okay Matthew, you will walk, smile, look ahead and intimidate the groom okay. That's what dad's do," Maya explained. Katy shook her head.

"No they don't. Father's set the groom's life flashing before their eyes," Katy intervened. Maya smirked at her mother.

"I like the way you think mother," She complimented, giving her a high five. Matthew gulped.

"So does this work?" Matthew asked, giving his meanest glare. Katy and Maya laughed.

"Boy is that all you got? You Southerners are full of sunshine and rainbow!" Maya said between laughs. Katy dabbed her eyes a little with tissue.

"Miss Maya, would you like to demonstrate as your last time as a New Yorker?" Katy asked. Maya composed her face, sighing. She then abruptly gave Matthew a glare. Matthew squeaked like a mouse and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Okay Maya you can stop now," Matthew said. He put his hand down and she grabbed his hand in a too firm handshake.

"If you dare do something to break Maya's heart or hurt her feelings, I'll kick your fucking balls into Pluto and bury them there myself," Maya hissed, talking as if she was a father. Matthew gulped, his face turning pale and his voice returning to its former squeakiness.

"Yes ma'am. I mean SIR!"

Katy and Maya laughed.

"Just imitate what I did and you'll be the best there ever was," Maya declared.

Matthew composed himself mentally as Maya stood up, receiving the signal to enter. Katy took the whole box of tissues from the room and ran inside the church building, sitting at the front pew next to Amelia and the newly wed Missy Bradford Gardner.

* * *

The traditional wedding bells and songs were ringing and playing as Matthew walked her down the isle. As a bride, all eyes scrutinise you. For once in her life, Maya genuinely felt nervous but luckily, she opted for a face covering veil. She tried peering through the veil but she couldn't see much. Matthew walked up the steps and conversed with Maya's future husband but until he removed that veil, she wouldn't be able to see.

"Can I remove your veil?" A polite male voice asked.

"How can you even agree to marry who your parents want anyway?" Maya grumbled low. The man pushed back her veil anyway and her eyes met with those green ones she's be searching for earlier. He smirked at her, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"How about you Fish?" He whispered to her. Maya was furious at him embarrassing her under these scrutinising eyes and being so damn cheeky.

Maya didn't reply.

The priest made them exchange their vows, with their 'I do's sounding very natural albeit the mutual feeling that they didn't really want to do this. All that was left was the kiss and the confetti and Maya wasn't really sure which one she was going to get. Cheek or Lips?

He leaned in quite slowly and Maya was mentally scratching his face. All that had attracted her was the looks earlier but he was really irritating, like her life goal should've been to break him. Or of course make him feel just as embarrassed as she did earlier.

"Turn if you want cheek," He whispers, getting closer and closer but Maya hold her ground. He ends up scoffing and attempting to kiss her cheek but she puts her hands on both sides of his face and makes him kiss her. The church cheers go silent on the part of the elderly and the younger ones wolf whistle.

"That's my fierce baby girl," Katy screams, Missy howling with laughter as her husband meekly looked away from the scene. He wasn't too keen on public display of affection.

* * *

She got swarmed by all the younger people after leaving the building, calling her by her new second name, Friar. However, she didn't understand why her husband Lucas was a Friar, not a Gardner.

"Hey, huckleberry, look here!" She hisses at him, dancing a little, causing him to break his conversation with some towns person and turn to her.

"What do you want Fish?"

"Why aren't you a Gardner? Aren't you are the pastor's son?" Maya asked. Lucas pressed his finger on her nose.

"Don't be nosy wife. Stay in lane," He said. He walked off but turned around to briefly say something.

"Oh. There's nothing wrong with Square dancing, your dance was quite refreshing… But what's that in your nose?" He asks, pointing. Maya covers her nose, her mother coming up to her and asking what was wrong.

"Mom do I have a booger?" She asks, uncovering her nose. Katy looked at her as if she grew 5 arms, 2 more legs and lost her mind.

"No. Don't be so silly and paranoid. Come on up, your husband is waiting for you. We need to take pictures."

Maya frowned, very annoyed. She didn't research first hand what kind of a man he was. Heck, she couldn't even if she wanted to and maybe she never will find out anything about him.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I forget to mention that Bree and Nora are the same person- I forgot to clarify her name is Bree-Nora. Hyphenated. Guess Raven-Symone wouldn't hire her because of her name lol.**

 **They call her Bree. Or Nora. Or Bree-Nora.**

 **Chapter 7**

After the wedding had ended, Lucas had helped her get into the car with her long dress.

"Do women have to get these long trails of fabric attached to their wedding dress or is it just because you want the focus taken off your height?" Lucas mumbles as he picked up the trails. She smacked his hands away.

"I'll do it myself…" She grumbled. He immediately dropped the fabric into her hands and watched her hop in. He motioned for her to move up.

"Can't you go the other way around? My wedding dress is going to rip or something," Maya hissed, carefully so the driver couldn't hear. Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say ma'am," He stated, closing the door and entering the other way. All the townspeople were watching and he smiled gallantly and waved as if he was the queen of England. Maya scoffed at him and then turned, waving a sorrowful goodbye at her mother. It was customs not to see the newly married couple until after the first few days of marriage so they could consummate.

* * *

Maya's new house seemed to be quite far away as Lucas had muttered, checking his phone and furiously typing away. He seemed busy and so she snatched his phone off him.

"I'll check what's in there buddy so I know you aren't cheating on me the second we get married," Maya stated, looking through his messages and e-mails. He shuffled closer and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I didn't peg you as the caring type," Lucas said, leaning in. She pushed his face away and handed him his phone after reading some long complicated stuff. He took it and typed away, not caring about the proximity.

"With a face like yours I was thinking that you'd be the mistress type… But all it seems is that you're a lawyer for helpless people," Maya mumbled, looking into his screen.

"Can I have a kiss for that then?" He asked, looking up from the screen and into her eyes. She leaned back again and gave him a screw face.

"I thought you were brave, squeezing my cheeks in front of over a hundred people and giving me a slobbery wet kiss," He smirked, a glint in his eye before returning to type away. He abruptly stopped and the car came to a halt too. He got out of the car as the driver knocked on his window and there seemed to be a bit of a commotion. It seems that their home wasn't fully finished.

Maya pulled down the window and listened in on their conversation.

"Frank, what the damn hell is this?" Lucas boomed into the phone. He had his back to her and Maya could feel the wrath from her seat.

"The house was supposed to be finished yesterday. Our business is done as soon as you finish this. You have to finish this all ASAP or so help me!" He yelled into the phone. He slid his phone into his pocket and rubbed his face. He turned around and leaned on the window Maya had just closed. He knocked on the car window. She scrolled the old-fashioned window down.

"I figure that you've heard everything. We're going to my family's house. Brace yourself," He stated eerily calm. He sat in the front seat next to the driver and threw his phone next to her. She asked if she could make a quick call and he nodded, carrying on his friendly conversation with the driver.

All Maya could hear was bleeping down the line until a cheery hello was said.

"Hey Riles," She said, ecstatic. Riley screamed down the line.

"Oh my God Maya I'm so so so so so SOOOOO sorry I couldn't make it today! I wish I could but I'm swamped down and my parent's are currently stranded in Australia because Auggie has been thought to have been a terrorist with his little air gun he snuck into his mini suitcase. That child," Riley stated, shaking her head finally. Maya laughed, sniffling a little. She hated emotions and being emotional but it was one of those moments you just couldn't help but feel a bit riled up.

"Hey what's wrong?" Riley said, sadness evident in her tone. Maya wiped her tears a little with the end of her wedding sleeve, smudging a bit of makeup on it.

"It's just been a long day, that's all and I really wanted to hear your voice," Maya replied. Riley broke off into sniffles herself.

"Riley! We need you on set right now!" Some male yelled in the background.

"You know the rules Matthews! No phones on set," He stated tugging the phone off her, Maya listening to Riley's complaint before the phone being put down on her. She laughed, wiping her face as she used Lucas' front camera. She held the phone up and took a selfie, setting her selfie as his lockscreen and wallpaper. She looked good and she knew it. She locked the phone and handed it back to Lucas when the screen turned dark. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and chatted away with Mr Driver, ignoring her presence completely.

* * *

All the in-laws had greeted Maya. Charlie was present, Christopher and their wives Bree-Nora and Missy. Mother Gardner being called Elise and the master of this household being Charles Gardner. Bree-Nora had a little boy latched onto her leg with a head full of thick brown hair and big hazel eyes. Maya waved at the child smiling. He hid behind his mother's leg, his mother Bree pulling a sour look at Maya. She went to greet the heads of the household.

"Welcome to our home Penelope," Elise Gardner said. Bree snorted, Missy and her husband looked confused and Charlie smirked. Maya's face tinged pink a little.

"It's Maya. Penelope is my **_unused_** middle name," Maya corrected and stressed. Elise gave her a sharp stare and Lucas nudged her. Missy mouthed something to her.

 _'Call her ma'am'_

"It's Maya Ma'am," Maya said, straightening her posture completely. Elise's glare toned down as she led the family into the kitchen.

"You may proceed to sit down at the family table whilst I show Lucas and his wife to their temporary room," Elise stated. Everyone else sat down at the table, a little chatter going on here and there as Lucas, his mother Elise and his wife Maya walked up the stairs. The driver and Lucas had most of the luggage and Maya picked up a bag.

"This is your room. It's not very big because it's a guest room. Make yourselves at home. You have a choice of coming downstairs for dinner in an hour or going to sleep due to your long day. Nobody will come to the guest wing to disturb you," Elise explained, closing the door. Lucas took off his suit jacket and sat on the bed, loosening his tie.

"What do you want to do?" He asks, focusing on his tie and then gets out his phone. He pulls a face when he sees her as the lock screen. Maya smirked. She pushed her hair back a little.

"I'm going to go change for dinner," she stated, opening her suitcase carefully, not wanting him to accidentally see something embarrassing. She chose a knee-length black skirt and a long sleeved white blouse. She even got out a scrunchie and tied her hair up into a ponytail.

* * *

The dinner table got silent as she sat down next to Bree and Charlie's son.

"Hello Aunt Penelope. My name is Andrew. Would you like some of my food?" He asks.

"Uh Maya and it's alright. I can manage getting my own Andy," She states, smiling at him. He smiled back and Bree glares at her. Everybody held hands and started praying.

* * *

Everyone had moved onto dessert, Maya getting up to help her mother in law and sister in laws. Missy pinched her butt.

" _Where_ is your husband?" Missy hissed. "Mother looked unhappy since you came down. Alone."

"Don't know, don't care," Maya replied. Missy took the plates from her hand and sighed.

"Honey, Chris says that Lucas is her favourite son. Get him down for dessert and tea at least," Missy says, nudging her to go. Maya rolls her eyes and leaves the kitchen and goes to her room. Lucas seems to be lying on the bed in a plain black shirt and some shorts. He sits up when she comes in, drying his hair.

"Are you not going to come down for dessert and tea?" Maya asked, watching him dry his hair.

"Nah I'm alright. I think I'm just going to sleep," He responded, getting up and putting his towel on the bathroom door. He sat on the bed and she hovered outside. He looked at her, sizing her up.

"Age short-stack?" He asked spontaneously.

"Why?" She asked.

"You look a bit… young," he states, smirking. She frowned at the hidden diss. She saw Lucas shiver a little because of the cold draught coming in behind her so she turned on the lights and closed the door. She sat next to him, taking her slippers off and putting her feet under the covers, making sure to kick him.

"Enlighten me with your age Moses," She says smirking, pushing his legs so they're under the covers too.

"I'm about to hit 30 soon believe it or not," He states.

"Not bad for an old man," She says nudging him and teasing him. He laughs.

"So did you just call me good looking then?" Lucas slyly states. Maya smirks at him, shaking her head.

"I didn't say that at all, I said you aren't bad for an _**old**_ man," She justified herself. He nudged her and they started laughing a little.

"Aren't you going to come down? Elise really loves you," She stated, unintentionally ruining the mood completely. Lucas' face went into mask-mode just after a few seconds of being decent. He shook his head and went under the covers completely.

"You can sleep here on the bed with me or next door if you want. Switch off the lights when you leave the room please," He mumbles under the covers as Maya gets up. She puts on her slippers and turns off the light, closing the door.

Did Lucas have something against anyone in this household or was he just moody, bi-polar person?


End file.
